


Intoxicated

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by tumblr user crisscolferarehavingsex. </p><p>The cast is at a party and end up discussing sex. Chris gets so turned on by the story Darren shares that he wants to jump his bones right then and there.</p><p>Alcohol-intoxicated public masturbation/handjob through pants. But very much agreed on from both parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

“Besides, if a guy does oral well it doesn’t matter what he looks like. If he knows how to do that, he’s a keeper.”

“Cheers to that!” Heather hollered and clinked her glass with Naya’s.

Chris laughed. He’d had a few drinks already and was starting to go beyond the comfortable buzz to feel his mind start to slip just a little bit.

“Wouldn’t you wanna give more guys a chance, though?” Darren asked. “I mean, they have to learn from  _someone._ ”

“Mmh, touchy subject, Dare?” Chris teased around an airy laugh.

He bumped shoulders with him, while Darren just shot him a look.

They were at Mark’s house, celebrating filming their last scenes before winter hiatus with alcohol, music, and the company of each other.

“Some people aren’t comfortable making demands in bed,” Amber said. “That goes for guys, too. I had a boyfriend that I thought was really good, like, we had a  _good_ time together.”

“Yeah, you did,” Heather grinned encouragingly.

“But turns out, he’d been compromising himself for me all along,” Amber went on. “This one time in particular… TMI, everybody, but I was riding him and taking control because that’s what I’m into. He came and everything, but after a couple times I realized he wasn’t into it like I was at all.”

“Was it Mark?” Naya asked, intrigued by the story, and Amber laughed.

Mark held up his hands defiantly and raised his eyebrows.

“No, Mark definitely liked that,” Amber said and winked. Mark winked back playfully.

The rest of the group (Darren, Chris, Naya, Heather, Amber and Kevin) laughed and whooped at them. Amber blushed and waved them off but claimed to need another round of shots. The suggestion received a loud, positive response and Mark filled seven shot glasses to the brink with tequila.

“Oh, no, the tequila’s coming out,” Kevin said as Naya and Heather cut up slices of lemon.

They all looked at Chris who practically  _beamed_ with drunken delight. Mark handed each of them a glass and at a count of three they all took their shots and sucked their slice of lemon accordingly. Heather and Kevin shuddered and made hilarious faces at the taste which received another round of laughter around the table. Chris had a hand on his chest and leaned against Darren, giggling. He felt good. Smooth and without boundary. He felt no restraint when it came to touch in this state.

After a while Kevin cranked up the music louder, and Naya and Heather immediately joined him in dancing drunkenly around one another. Darren would’ve gone with them, but Chris was still sitting close to him, leaning occasionally, and that felt too good for him to pass up for dancing.

“So, what was the thing going on between you two?” Darren asked eventually, looking between Mark and Amber. “Like, did you date, or..?”

“Oh, honey, no,” Amber giggled, while Mark smiled silently. “It was just… a thing. It was fun. Chris knows what I’m talking about, don’t you, boy?”

Chris’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed, nodding enthusiastically.

“God, yes,” he said. “I mean, not exactly  _on set_ like too many of you guys have, but. Yeah, definitely.”

“Anybody famous?” Mark asked curiously.

Chris smirked playfully and leaned back, away from Darren as he pretended to think about it.

“Oh, my God!” Amber exclaimed. “You did someone famous! Spill!”

Chris blushed and looked down, still smiling that secret fucking smile. Darren bit his lip as he watched him sit up straighter and tilt his head. He was looking at Mark and Amber, not paying attention to Darren at all, but Darren was all ears.

“A gentleman doesn’t tell,” Chris said. “But let’s just say two of the times with him is among my top five sexual experiences.”

“Such as?” Amber asked. She clearly wasn’t letting it go.

“ _Such as_ ,” Chris echoed, mock-annoyed, “the time I let him tie me up against his bed and have his way with me.”

Amber squeaked and Mark smiled like a father watching his son make a home run on a baseball field. He raised his hand and Chris high fived him.

“God, he was really fucking good with his mouth,” Chris said, and Amber giggled, delighted. “Like, I almost preferred that to his dick.”  
  
“Oh, man,” Darren said, and the rest of them turned to look at him as if they’d forgotten he was there.

Naya, who had been dancing rather close to them and witnessed the conversation in its entirety, raised her eyebrows, an incredulous smile stretching her face.

“Chris Colfer is  _drunk_!” she announced loudly.

Everyone in the room started laughing and hollering excitedly. Heather, Naya and Kevin kept dancing as the laughter died down.

“What about you, man?” Mark asked, turning to Darren. “You ever got any celebrity booty?”

Chris’s eyes practically pierced through him at that, and Darren felt at a loss.

He laughed, composing himself. “That depends on what you consider a celebrity. My college clique was the most incestuous thing you’d ever saw.”

“Well, since we’ve told you, you gotta tell us,” Chris said, as if it was a perfectly valid excuse.

Darren wasn’t opposed, though.

“Well, I mean, my first time with a guy was with one of them,” he confessed.

Chris took a drink of his cider as he eyed Darren with uninhibited interest.

“Really?” Amber asked. “I never heard that story.”

“We weren’t room mates or anything, and we weren’t drunk so we couldn’t blame it on that,” Darren said, grinning. “I was just over at his place running some lines for drama class, and we ended up laughing a lot, for some reason. I mean, he’d been eyeing me the whole time and I was getting nervous. You know, the good kind of nervous.”

Mark’s face stretched to a smile, but he left kind of not subtly at all to join the others on the dance floor. Amber and Chris were left to Darren’s story, which Darren had no problems with sharing. Especially not when Chris stared at Darren the way he was.

“He touched me a lot,” Darren said. “Like, casually, but a little too much to  _be casual_ , you know? A hand on my arm, ruffling up my hair and keeping his hand there, kind of petting me a little longer than necessary.”

Chris made a small noise that only Darren noticed. Chris sipped his cider once again.

“He ended up kissing me after one of those instances,” Darren said. “It was like the best kiss I ever had. Fuck, I hadn’t even known I wanted it, but I so did. He smelled like a  _man._ He was  _rough_  with me. Strong.”

One of Chris’s hands moved from on top of the table to settle in his lap. He, not quite subtly, readjusted himself through his pants but lingered, and Darren bit his lip. His eyes went from Chris’s crotch to his face with a smile.

“I fucking loved it,” Darren said, looking right into Chris’s eyes without hesitation. “I pretty much let him manhandle me as much as he wanted to.”

Chris made that noise again, louder now, and Darren could see him rubbing himself softly under the table. How his fingers balled up in a fist and curled outwards, along his shaft. He shifted where he was sitting and Darren drew in a breath. Chris looked uncomfortably turned on, and it was all from the visual of Darren getting kissed and manhandled by a guy.

Amber raised one eyebrow and looked between the two. The heat and chemistry between them was tangible.

“I’ll just leave you guys…,” she said, half-amused and half-turned on herself. She’d definitely go find Mark for old times’ sake.

Chris and Darren barely registered her leaving, but once she did Darren shifted closer to Chris and put a hand on his lap. He squeezed his thigh, massaging upwards, staring at Chris’s face.

“What got you so worked up?” Darren asked lowly, hand slipping between Chris’s legs and squeezing the inside of his thigh.

Chris let out a breath. “The idea of you letting yourself be used like that,” he said, words jumbled together in a slur. He definitely wouldn’t be sharing this unless he was drunk. “Did you… Did you suck his cock?”

The way the word rolled off his tongue, low, whispered and  _filthy_  made Darren have to shift a little bit himself as he got hard.

“I did,” Darren murmured.

Their faces were so close now, hot mouths just inches apart. Chris was staring at Darren’s lips. Darren was staring at the way Chris’s eyelashes looked shadowing his cheeks.

Chris used his free hand to snake up to finger at the back of Darren’s neck, up into his hair. He carded his fingers softly through the curls. Darren exhaled, shuddering. Chris eventually pushed Darren closer and they kissed, too-soft, lips mouthing on lips until they enfolded one another fully. Chris’s warm, wet tongue broke through the seam of Darren’s lips, humming as he went. The hand Darren had on Chris’s thigh went up to cup the hand Chris had on his crotch, and he rubbed forcefully with purpose. Chris pulled back from Darren’s mouth, gasping, and went back in, showing no attempt to discourage the proceedings.

“Are we doing this?” Darren asked in a groan as Chris slipped his hand off himself and let Darren do all the work. “Are you going to let me make you come in front of all these people?”

Chris nodded furiously, kissing Darren, and Darren could feel Chris growing even harder in his pants.

“Fuck, you like it, too,” Darren murmured, “You like the idea of them noticing.”

“God, yes,” Chris mewled softly, breathing fast and stuttering.

He rocked his hips into Darren’s hand best he could without it being too obvious. Darren didn’t tease. He enveloped the hardness of Chris’s length best he could through the hard fabric of his pants. They couldn’t afford to take time when they were at a party like this and risking getting caught red-handed at any second. And fuck, remembering that, that they were here and  _doing this…_ Darren wanted to make Chris come so bad.

“Wish I could drop to my knees and get you off with my mouth,” Darren said lowly into Chris’s ear. “You’d like my mouth, wouldn’t you?”

“Darren,” Chris moaned, a little too loudly to just be between them. “ _Yes._ ”

Darren covered Chris’s mouth with his to stop the rest of the moans escaping Chris’s lips. They ended up muffled, vibrating against Darren’s mouth, until the rocking of Chris’s hips against the clutch and release of Darren’s hand became enough to tip Chris over the edge and he was coming, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open, so close to Darren’s. A string of saliva hung of off his lower lip, and Darren had never seen something so fucking erotic. The dimmed lights and smell of liquor only added to the experience of having Chris’s throbbing dick up against his hand. Darren could  _feel_  his cock pulse as he came.

“Fuck,” Chris exhaled, coming down from the peak of his climax. “Darren, fuck.”

He wrapped his arms around Darren’s neck and practically fell into his lap, scattering kisses over him like an overexcited puppy, and Darren laughed. Chris straddled him on the couch, and this way it felt way more private. Intimate. Just between them.

“Top five, huh?” Darren murmured, smiling wickedly up at Chris.

Him and Chris were pretty damn good at keeping their sexual life secret, except for drunken make outs at parties like these. Those were always excused and only mentioned by the others to tease. It wasn’t a big deal. They’d tell the others about how much  _more_ they were to each other in due time.

Chris laughed airily.

“You just earned first place,” he said.

“Fuck yes,” Darren smiled.

Chris slid out of Darren’s lap and sat up straight. Darren cleared his throat and smiled, and Naya made her way up to them. She looked very,  _very_ pleased.

“Damn,” she said. “One shot of tequila and you’re all over him.”

“Mhm,” Chris said, leaning on Darren.

Darren wrapped a hand around Chris’s waist, hand stopping comfortably at the small of his back.

“You have no right to shame the rest of us for getting off together, Chris,” Heather said as she came up behind Naya, still dancing to the music.

“We’re not getting off together,” Chris said. His voice was different now, soft after having come so hard. “It’s just kissing. I’ve kissed you as well. It’s fine.”

Naya rolled her eyes.

“Sooner or later you guys are gonna fuck,” she said, convinced. “I know it.”

Before Chris could protest the girls walked away to resume dancing. Chris looked up at Darren and Darren just smiled.

“I think she’s on to something,” Darren said, feeling buzzed from the secret they were keeping.

“Yeah,” Chris said. “But let’s focus on the ‘sooner’.”

Darren raised his eyebrows in question, and Chris leaned in to whisper in Darren’s ear.

“Once we get out of here I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even remember that guy you did in college’s name.”

And Darren, feeling his cock stir hard in his pants, was so,  _so_ fine with that.

\- End.


End file.
